


Theo Raeken's Mission

by tyl7897



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyl7897/pseuds/tyl7897
Summary: Theo gets a new power from a supernatural creature that has unknown side effects…





	Theo Raeken's Mission

Theo didn’t expect the side effects of his new powers that he got from a rare supernatural creature. Once he took its powers away, he felt drained and left to go back to his hotel in Star City. Once there he got undressed and then passed out on the bed sleeping until morning. He was suddenly woken up with a painful hard-on, so in most cases, he started to stroke it, which made it feel better, but this time was a bit different. Usually, he would think about females pleasuring him and worshipping him, but this time he was imagining Scott McCall and him making out while Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinki sucking them off. Theo moaned as he orgasmed, shooting out massive amounts of cum onto his hard muscular body.

Theo took a couple of breaths realizing it was one of his best orgasms yet and for a split second questioned why he imagined those guys but then decided it didn’t matter. He will get Scott McCall to be his boyfriend. Satisfied with his new goal, he turned on the TV. It was the news and was covering the previous night Green Arrow exploits. Theo was in awe of the picture they showed as the Green Arrow. He was gruff and could tell was very handsome under that mask. An idea popped up in his mind. He was going to use his new powers to make the Green Arrow into his new superhero slut and lackey to help him get Scott.

It was now nighttime, and Theo was tracking down the Green Arrow. He spent the day researching and finding recent locations the Arrow was spotted so he could get something to track him down via smell. He found something and could tell he was getting closer.

Finally, he found the Green Arrow and found that he had a fat ass and couldn’t wait to fuck it. So casually walked towards him and then the Arrow suddenly turned around pointing his bow and Arrow at him. Good. Theo thought as it was someone who had good reflexes and will be a valuable lackey.

“Who are you?” the Green Arrow said in a deep sexy voice.

Theo replied using his new powers of persuasion, “I’m no threat to you.”

The Arrow heard these words and lowered the bow as Theo continued, “I think that’s it for tonight and maybe take a break from being the Green Arrow and join me.”

“Maybe I should, but why should I join you? To do what?” the Arrow said.

“I will tell you, but why don’t you get comfortable? It’s hot tonight, and you must be sweaty under there. Unzip your top,” Theo said.

Green Arrow did just that revealing his muscular and scarred body leaving the vest on. Theo was getting hard seeing the Green Arrow like this.

“As I was saying, you should take a break and join me to make Scott McCall mine and become my lackey?” Theo said.

“Your lackey? Not saying I won’t do but what do I get out of it?” Green Arrow said.

“Lots of things. I’m the superior man so you would get the privilege of serving me in anything including this,” Theo said as he grabs the outline of his dick.

The Green Arrow didn’t know what to say. He didn’t realize it, but this younger man is the superior man and that he would have the honor in pleasuring him. That dick is huge, and he would get to suck on it and maybe get fucked on it. He didn’t care about whoever this Scott McCall guy is but if it gets him to pleasuring this man, he will do it.

“So what do you say?” Theo said.

“I will serve you, master,” Green Arrow said taking off his mask.

Theo recognizes the man but the news, it was Oliver Queen, the playboy that survived a shipwrecked. He smiled as all that money was now his.

“Good Oliver, now what should you do to prove your loyalty to me?” Theo asked?

“Let me bend down and offer my fat ass to you to show how submissive I am to you,” Oliver said.

“Good idea,” Theo said, licking his lips.

Oliver got to the wall as he pulled down his pants halfway revealing his fat bubble ass to Theo. Theo got his cock out and lined it up to Oliver’s ass, hot-dogging it before shoving it into the fat ass. Oliver winced in pain but was nothing compared to the beating he got over the years, and soon the pain turned into pleasure was moaning like a slut asking for more. Theo assaulted Oliver’s ass and was super turned on by the moans. After cumming into Oliver, they cleaned up and traveled to Beacon Hills.

Once there, Theo and Oliver traveled to Scott’s house, where he was sleeping conveniently naked. Oliver was naked with only a green jock on with Theo completely naked. Theo leaned into Scott’s ear and told him messages such as that they are in love and going to be partners in crime and to wake up. Scott then woke up seeing his boyfriend and kissing him. Oliver got horny, seeing his two masters kiss as he rubs his jockstrap.

They stopped kissing, and Scott said to Oliver, “Hey slut, why don’t you come here and get double penetrated by your two masters?” “I would love to,” Oliver said as he waited until his masters went into position. Oliver climbed onto the bed and lined up his ass with his two master’s cocks and sat down and then started to bounce up and down on them.

The next days Oliver’s and Scott’s allies tried to help them, but each of the men fell in Theo’s control. The females were told to become maids for them while the men became horny sluts for Theo and Scott to enjoy. Theo loved seeing the former alpha, Derek Hale sucking on his partner Scott while getting fucked by the fastest man alive, Barry Allen while Oliver sucks on his cock while getting fucked by his former sidekick Roy Harper.


End file.
